Desire
by CrissSPN
Summary: He approached her bed and sat down. She approached him and took his long hand in hers. She felt warm. Edward looked at her pretty face and realized his love was still there and he needed to show her what he felt. Edward/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**She shot him a deep glare. Her eyes were sad and disappointed in the same time. He didn't move. She cleared her throat this time, angrily. He kept reading his long and old book, ignoring the unusual beautiful, blonde girl in front of him. She took a deep breath to calm herself.**

_**Talk to me**_**, she demanded.**

**He continued his reading, not showing any interest in her changing behavior. The truth was that he was really annoyed by her stupid thoughts. She was always thinking about herself and that's why he quit following her mind for the last month. She was only one of those girls who think themselves the queens of the world. She was just one of the slow-minded females and didn't deserve attention. Since she became a vampire her mood had been impossible to handle. One time she's calm and happy, and that in rare occasions, the next time she's furious and angry. She really needed a doctor, a mind doctor. He laughed quietly at that thought.**

_**Are you laughing at me?**_** She asked angrily, but he could hear the hint of hope she had in that tiny question. Hope for what?**

**Of course, he continued ignoring her, like everyday in the last two weeks. He didn't need another fight and wasn't really happy to spend his forever talking with that little princess.**

"**Edward!!!!" She shouted this time.**

**Oh, get a life, dear one. There's no chance I'll talk to you. Damn, she was really pissing him off. Why was she so angry every time he refused talking with her. Why did she want to talk to him? Those little questions didn't have an answer… yet.**

"**Rose, why are you screaming, dear?" This time it was Esme. Of course she heard the drama queen screaming and now she was worried.**

_**Edward, what have you done to her?**_** She asked me through her mind.**

**Wait a minute, now it was my fault? Why was I guilty for the crazy girl's crisis? God help me, I just wanted her to leave and now I'm guilty for everything. Yup, always me.**

"**Rosie darling, what's wrong?" asked Esme in a motherly tone.**

_**Yes, now you can begin your sad story about how I was ignoring you all the time. Well, that was hurting me too, because my parents had taught me to respect every woman and I was feeling like I was making them feel unhappy, but I couldn't find another way of acting near the blonde girl.**_

"**Nothing, Esme, everything is fine", she muttered.**

_**Wow, she defended me. Well, that's something new. I didn't expect that and, for the first time that day, I looked up from my book and watched her better.**_** She was beautiful, really beautiful. Her blond curls were dancing near her elegant neck until her perfect waist. Her full red lips were moving gently, telling something to Esme, but he didn't hear it. He looked at her body, at her incredibly beautiful body, at her slim and pale hands and at her unbearable perfect legs. She was a goodness, for sure. Everything at her invited him in. He breathed her essence and she smelled like roses, big red roses in a rainy morning, glowing in the dawn.**

**She suddenly got up and walked towards her bedroom. Her way of walking was incredibly graceful and he found himself admiring her, her curls, her waist, her legs, her hands…**

_**Edward…**_

**Everything at her was perfectly put together…**

_**Edward, do you hear me?**_

**Everything has been made in true and pure harmony and…**

"**EDWARD!!!"**

**The shout made him turn to his left. Esme was looking at him worriedly. Damn, he probably watched her too much and Esme observed. Ok, how was he going to explain that? He couldn't do it and not now, when he began to observe the blonde better. A new feeling was appearing in his dead heart, one that made him full of joy and one that was capable to melt his stone heart. It was so powerful that he couldn't control his reflexes and he put one hand on his neck. He was falling for that immature one? Impossible, he was stronger than that, he could resist body attraction because that only meant one thing: sex. So he wasn't interested in one night stands, but this time, she made him realize that she was really worth it and he believed her. Step by step, just sitting in his arm chair, he felt the change deep inside of him, the change of his feelings and the happiness at that change. He began to see how his heart loved everything about her…about Rosalie. In that simple moment he knew he was in love with the one who was nothing for him since she first entered the house. Change was good, and even better now, when it gave him life and hope.**

**He turned his head to look to the place when Esme stood minutes ago, but now she was gone. She was probably angry with him now. He stood up and went towards the garden. She was there, of course, looking at the blood red roses, her favorites. That wasn't helping him.**

"**Esme…mom, can I talk to you?" Edward asked shyly.**

**She turned her little head towards him and smiled.**

"**Of course you can. Tell me, son."**

**Edward took a deep breath, then he began to speak again, this time louder and happier.**

"**I'm falling for her, mom." She would know who was he talking about. Esme smiled hugely and her eyes were full of excitement and happiness.**

_**Oh, Edward, that's great! But what are you waiting for? Go and talk with her. She needs to know.**_

**Her excitement took over him and he quickly stood up and turned towards her room, but then he stopped. There was a little thing, something that was disturbing him.**

_**What's wrong?**_** asked Esme concerned.**

"**What if she doesn't want me?" fear made me speak slower.**

_**She wants you too. That's way she was always trying to speak with you.**_

**Maybe Esme was right, but talking with her now, after I behaved so bad, was a wrong move. I would wait.**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

_**Goodnight, Edward**_**, she said sweetly and kissed his cheek. Rosalie went to her room and shut the door. He remained frozen, still looking after her, still smelling her floral scent. He knew she wasn't going to sleep, she just wanted to act human, although she couldn't sleep. He smiled at that.**

**He didn't tell her about his feelings yet, he was scared that she was going to refuse him. Since his talk with Esme, they became best friends, brother and sister, but Edward wanted more. He wanted to feel her skin on his, her lips sucking his lips and their bodies connected. He wanted her more than anytime and acting like a brother was painful. He had to talk, to let his feelings free.**

**Edward stood up and walked towards her door. Thank God Esme and Carlisle were gone that night, it was better that way. He knocked slowly and heard a whisper "Enter". He opened the door and found Rosalie in her big bed, reading the book he was reading when they had their last fight.**

"**Enjoying the book?" he breathed.**

"**I still can't see why is this book more interesting than me." She teased . He smiled at her.**

"**Was." He corrected.**

**She looked surprised, but smiled happily.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really." He replied.**

**He approached her bed and sat down. She approached him and took his long hand in hers. She felt warm. Edward looked at her pretty face and realized his love was still there and he needed to show her what he felt. So he turned her face towards his and closed the space between them a bit more.**

"**Edward?" she whispered confused.**

**Then he did it. He pressed his lips on hers softly, making that the best kiss in history. The pleasure in that one single kiss was amazing and he knew she was the one. Her thoughts made him even happier, because she felt as good as he was feeling. After some minutes, he broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers. She breathed heavily, although there was no need for that. He opened his eyes and saw that her eyes were still closed. Her thoughts were confusing, she was thinking about so many things that he caught none. Then she opened her golden eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were empty, but her body was tensed. He looked at her confused, but in no time she kissed him again, this time harder, with so much passion and desire, that it would have destroyed the whole earth. He kissed her back, enjoying her touch. She ended the kiss after other minutes and looked at him.**

_**I love you**_**, she whispered in her mind. He froze for a second, but her hand on his cheek woke him. **_**Do you feel the same?**_

**Her question made him laugh and in response he kissed her again and again and again. "Forever", he whispered. She smiled gently and hugged him tightly. Then she kissed him again. His hands went down to her waist and her legs, and hers in his hair and on his neck. Then it happened.**

**HOURS LATER**

**Her head was on his bare chest and his hand was stoking her golden curls. Her mind was far away, thinking at the beautiful night and his in the same place. They were together, that was the only thing that mattered. After those hours, after they tasted each other, they knew they were made for each other. She moved her naked body closer to his, uniting their legs. She looked in his eyes and, for the first time in three years, she felt like she could read his mind. Then she confessed.**

_**I knew you were going to come to me. It took you a lot.**_

**He laughed at her comment and hugged her more.**

"**Well, all I have to say is that we lost a lot of time."**

_**It's your fault!**_** She accused.**

"**Yes, like always", he muttered slowly, rolling his eyes.**

**She giggled and shut him with a sweet kiss.**

**The end of the first part**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire- part two**

**The Memory Somehow Matches**

**Three years before first part**

"**Carlisle, you realize this wasn't a very good decision, right?" Edward's voice was ice. He couldn't even understand why did his "father" do that? Why did he bring that …girl with him? Why, why and why? She was the one who always made girls around her be ashamed they existed only because they weren't as beautiful as she was. And, for God's sake, she wasn't that beautiful, she was superficial with that blond hair and with those blue eyes. Nothing special, doll style and she was just a human, well… she has been human because now she was transforming. **_**Great job, dad, really, brilliant! **_**He thought bitterly, although he knew Carlisle couldn't hear him.**

"**Edward, she was dying…"**

"**People die every day! What are you going to do now? Save them all?" Edward's anger was rising.**

"**Stop talking like that Edward! I couldn't leave her there…"**

"**Why? She was too beautiful?" This last comment made Carlisle turn his back to his only son. Edward took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Breathing was good when he was trying to calm down, breathing deeply was a good medicine to anger. He was overreacting, somehow, he knew it, but this all situation was just wrong. She being here was wrong.**

**Rosalie Hale, queen of the city, queen of women and queen of all the male hearts. She was a tall, blonde girl with sea blue eyes and full lips. Edward shook his head. **_**Nothing impressive, nothing that could turn me on, just nothing. **_** But his opinion about her didn't change reality. She was in his house, on the floor, screaming like she was burning in hell, crying for her mother. She seemed in pain, in a big pain. But Edward didn't care. He will never care about her. She was nothing.**

**Esme entered the room silently. She approached the screaming creature and placed one of her cold, pale hands on her forehead. As much as knew, that will make her feel better. **_**I wanted so much to take Esme's hand from her head, to let her burn in greater flames than before, but I couldn't do that to Esme. She was too good, too kind, she didn't deserve that.**_** But that desire to hurt her was as strong as thirst. He wanted to see her in pain because she had entered his family. Esme turned her head to look at him, then she spoke.**

"**Isn't she beautiful, Edward?" **

**He could hear hope in her voice. Hope for what? He just shook his head. Esme's eyes went sad.**

"**Why?"**

**This question made him close his eyes. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking about her, her heart was too kind to hear it. **

"**She's just a normal girl."**

**His reply made Esme look at the floor. Her thoughts were confusing. **_**If only he…I hope he'll like her, they would be such a nice couple. **_** In that moment, Edward froze. Couple, what couple, why was she thinking that about him and that blonde girl? Anger entered his dead heart. Esme couldn't think he would love that…person. She couldn't believe he would see in her more than a person. She was probably going crazy with all that love and kindness. Edward woke from his stillness and went directly to the door. He opened it and went outside, into the forest.**

**The air was cold, it was good for his mood. The moon was shining beautifully on the black sky. There were no stars this night, no little spots full of silver light. Pity! **

**Another scream broke the silence. **_**Damn, if she continues like that, she'll wake up the whole city, although we're living 10 miles from the town. **_**What was so special in her? What made Carlisle bring her home? She was nothing special, nothing beautiful, nothing perfect. She was just a little princess who got what she deserved. **

**In that moment, Edward stopped his mutual speech. No, even if she was such a horrible person, he couldn't talk like that about her…she was, well, have been human and she made mistakes. He made mistakes, so many mistakes, he took lives… so many lives. He was a killer, she wasn't and that was making her so much better than him. No, but this was only her beginning. She will kill too and then they'll be equals. Then she will be even more horrible than now and he'll hate her even more.**

**Edward continued his walk through the dark forest without looking back at the white house where his new enemy was screaming. He reached a big and sparkling lake. It was like a huge mirror for the too incredible moon. Some moon rays touched his stone skin, gently, making him shiver. They let a little trail on his cheek, neck and chest, a bright and sparkling trail. That was the big secret of Edward Cullen…that was why he never got married or he never died like he should have. He was a child of forever, if you could call it like that. His kind and himself were vampires, dark creatures who killed innocent people only for their thirst. So many accidents which didn't have a logical cause, so many deaths which have been kept secret, everything was caused by vampires. A secret world, a forbidden world, a strange world was living, existing and nobody knew. Edward couldn't be angry or sad about that. It would have caused a big war, the War of the Worlds, and other innocent would have died. **_**Keeping this as a secret is better and safer, for them.**_** Edward laughed at the thought. For him it was funny. It was funnier than other things, funnier than his life from the past 2 days. **

**He looked again at the clear water and felt the desire to swim in the warm water. He undressed and threw his clothes somewhere under a big tree. Edward entered the water at vampire speed and began to swim under the dark colored sky. He forgot to breath for a couple of hours. Not breathing is good, makes you forget about the world even more than just ignoring it.**

**Four hours later he decided to get out from the water. It was almost dawn and he had to hide from the warm sun rays. They were his enemies, but how could something so beautiful be dangerous. And, more than that, for a killer, a murderer, a vampire, who was more dangerous, he was the most dangerous creature on the planet and he knew it.**

**He put his clothes back on his incredibly beautiful body and stood down on a huge rock looking at the rising sun. A new day has begun for humans, a new day full of hope, but for Edward, that was over. He was living an undying day. His life was a day and he was just walking in it, and he'll walk in it forever alone, without a mate. That was his greatest fear, he just didn't hope to meet his other half anymore. He had lived too much alone to hope for somebody to stay with him through his forever. **

"**I love you too!" a little voice called in the forest. Edward looked immediately in that direction and saw a couple walking through forest. The boy and the girl were approaching were he was standing, so he moved faster than light to reach another spot to hide. He looked back at the two humans and, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the thirst for their blood, but for what they were feeling. He looked at the girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair and she was pretty enough. **

"_**Mom, what if never find somebody to be my wife?" little Edward asked his mother. She looked down at him and smiled a kind smile and giggled a little. **_

"_**For course you'll find somebody!"**_

"_**If I will, I want her to be like you!"**_

"_**No, Edward. She will be a queen. She will have the stars and the moon in her curls, the stormy ocean in her eyes and she'll be more beautiful than all of them together. You'll see, trust me."**_

**Edward opened his eyes and looked again at the happy couple. He saw them kissing lovingly and he decided he had enough so he ran home. When he saw the big house, he began to take little steps. He opened the wooden door and entered the house. He stepped inside slowly and his eyes met Carlisle's. **

"**Edward." Carlisle greeted. He just nodded. He looked around and saw a girl standing near Carlisle. She had fear in her eyes and innocence in her features. **_**She will be a queen.**__**She will have the stars and the moon in her curls, the stormy ocean in her eyes and she'll be more beautiful than all of them together. **_**She was a queen.**__**She had stars in her hair, in those pale blond curls. Her eyes have been blue once, they have had the ocean in them once. And she was truly beautiful. Edward looked at her and observed her unnatural beauty, the one he never saw in the girl a day ago. **

"**Edward, this is Rosalie." Added Carlisle. Edward just looked. **_**They would be such a nice couple…**__**She will have the stars and the moon in her curls.**_

_**Thanks for reviews and favoriting and alerting…**_

_**Hope you'll like the new chapter **_

_**Crissy xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Desire

Part 3

One Of The Fights

In which she discovers her new anger

"So do you think you can help me?" she asked a bit afraid.

Her plan was dangerous for their secret, but she wanted to take her revenge.

"Rose, I don't know what to say about it. I mean, firstly it sounds too dangerous and secondly…" He paused.

"Secondly what?"

"Do you think you have enough control to do it? I mean you are a newborn after all and you have only a few months. I don't think you should do it. At least, not yet."

Edward was trying hard to convince Rosalie that she will be in great danger if she'll do what she had planned, but her will was unbreakable. He was amazed, in the same time, by her courage and power. She was truly an incredible person. He remembered when they first talked…

"_**So you are older than me?!" She asked surprised.**_

"_**Yes, I am." He tried to keep a serious face, although talking to her was really relaxing.**_

"_**So why are you in this state?"**_

"_**What state?" this time he couldn't hold a small smile.**_

"_**You know…. Almost dead and that….Why are you a vampire?" she asked curious.**_

"_**I was dying of Spanish flu when Carlisle saved me."**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**Yeah, it's a nicer story than yours, I suppose." He added.**_

"_**Right…" she turned her eyes from his and looked at the floor. **_

_**He felt guilty immediately. He approached her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."**_

_**She was surprised by his words, not cruel, but true. He was just so right. She took his free hand in hers. He was warm.**_

"_**Thank you!" she whispered.**_

In the last month they realized that they liked the same books, they had the same taste in music. Not to mention she was the perfect representation of his mother's vision.

"Of course I can handle myself, Edward! I feel the power in me. I just have to do it. He has to pay for what he has done." She said quickly and looked at him sadly.

Edward approached her slowly and gave her a long hug. When they touched, he felt an electricity.

**God, why do I feel like that next to him? Why do I feel like he's the only thing that matter's in this damn world?**

So she was feeling something for him too. Maybe this was the right time for both of them to start a new life. They had both suffered a lot, they had both felt the pain and they were both there, together, hugging, without breathing. That moment didn't need interruptions, like breathing. Silence was enough for them both to think about their lives, their thoughts, their dreams, their weaknesses, their new family and their infinite future.

Rose thought it was nice that he was now part of her future and that she will see him everyday. She was beginning to realize that she had some strong feelings for him…for her Edward. Although only a month had passed since they first met, she found him charming already. It was hard for her to resist his kind eyes, his red lips, perfect hair, incredible body and the list could continue all the eternity.

When they first met he acted a bit…weird, considering he ignored her the first day and the second and the third, but she kept following everywhere so he once stopped and that marked the beginning of what was their friendship. Her Edward…

Wait…what? Her Edward? What is wrong with her? He is not hers. He probably belongs to another woman, a prettier one…

"No one is prettier than you are," he said quietly.

Rose's world froze. Damn his stupid mind reading. She heard him laugh and it was for sure about her.

"Correction, about what you said."

"Right." She tried to focus on her smart plan to exterminate the one she hated the most.

"You don't hate him," he said slowly.

"I don't?" she asked without any attention, without really hearing what Edward said. Plans, a lot of great plans were in her mind in that moment, covering her whole attention. She will wear her wedding dress.

Yes, that's a good idea. She will appear as the dead future wife he'll never have.

"Yes, that will be really terrifying."

Rose suddenly woke up from her day dreaming and looked at him.

"What have you been saying?"

"Well, it's an honor to see you giving me so much attention."

His voice was full of sarcasm. Without warning and a chance to stop it, her fury began to rise.

"What' wrong with you? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" she shouted and attacked Edward.

He was surprised by her sudden shout and didn't have the time to block her strong push. A big noise was heard and he knew a part of the room had been destroyed.

Carlisle and Esme were there in a second.

"What's happening here?" asked Carlisle worried.

He got Rose up from the ground, where she has tried to attack Edward again. Thank God he was fast!

"Nothing to be worried about, father!" said Edward a bit angrily.

Rose felt the change in his voice from sarcasm to anger and that only made her even more furious. Although a part in her brain was telling her to stop because it was possible to hurt Edward, the other parts wanted other parts wanted exactly the opposite, so she ran from Carlisle's arms and attacked him once more. He wasn't fighting back and that was making her furious again.

"Fight!" she shouted.

God, she sounded like an animal and she couldn't stop. It was like she was possessed.

"No!" Edward answered quickly and lit her ruin his shirt.

"Rose, stop, please!" said Esme sobbing.

That was the moment she stopped. She felt the demon losing strength at hearing her new mother's voice. Her hands froze at Edward's neck, his chest now at full view. She could look, now it was a chance to look.

She had always wondered how his body would look, because he was more handsome than any man on this Earth. She had to admit she found him very attractive. So she looked.

Her eyes first contemplated his neck, then his strong chest and arms, every part of him perfect. She stared…for some time and she knew she'll never get enough.

"Like what you see?"

His sudden question would have made her blush because yes, she was really enjoying the view, but in her position, that only made her anger rise. Her hands hardened against his neck.

She glared at him.

"Edward, stop annoying her! Rosie, come please, lets talk you and me," said Esme hopeful.

Rosalie took her hands from Edward's neck and placed herself quickly near to Esme.

"I would love that, Esme!"

She was confused by her change of mood, but also happy. At least, the anger disappeared. Trust Esme calm the furious ocean. She and Esme went towards the kitchen, to talk, but before they entered it, she stopped, looked at Edward and said:

"Yes."

He understood quickly and smiled.

"I need a new shirt, you know…"

She laughed and left the room. Fights only made their relation stronger.

Hope you'll like it!

Please review 

crissy


End file.
